coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Dobbs
Jackie Dobbs first appeared as Deirdre Rachid's cell mate. Jackie was in prison for ABH (Actual Bodily Harm) committed when some woman was "making moves on her man". She was played by Margi Clarke. Biography Life on the street Jackie proved to be an old hand at prison knowing how to adapt to the system. We learn that she has had at least one prior spell in jail when she spots an old friend from an earlier stretch in Styal prison. (The prison Deirdre and Jackie are in is not named though is likely to be Risley, part way between Manchester and Liverpool, which has a female wing. Strangeways is much closer to Weatherfield/Salford but does not hold female prisoners). Jackie initially gave Deirdre a hard time but claimed this was for her own good as she was guaranteed a tough spell in prison if she thought she is better than the other inmates. Jackie's protective attitude towards Deirdre was demonstrated when she punches a prison warder, Officer Veitch, on Deirdre's behalf, who took particular pleasure in baiting Deirdre. Jackie knows that Deirdre is due out on appeal and declares that as she is in for at least six more months Deirdre can "have this one on me" as she floors Veitch. Just before Deirdre left prison Jackie made it clear that she owed her. Jackie called the debt in by turning up unannounced on Deirdre's doorstep some seven months later. Jackie was out on parole and found that her man had taken up with another woman she looked to Deirdre for help. Jackie made herself comfortable, though unwelcome, at Deirdre's flat. Jackie soon shown she is a chancer out for a good time by sizing up the male clientele of the Rovers and latching on to Les Battersby who she got to buy her drinks by declaring he had "come to bed eyes". Jackie continued this throughout her stay on the street teasing Les and leading him on, usually to get him to buy her more drinks. Jackie rapidly established her credentials as a mouthy troublemaker by embarrassing Audrey Roberts when she made it clear that she did not want to let her rent the flat above the hairdressers. Jackie loudly announced that Audrey is a "stuck up cow" and shouted to the salon customers that she "hopes they all get nits". Jackie managed to talk Mike Baldwin into giving her a job at Underworld and regaled the girls with tales of lurid goings on during Deirdre's spell in prison. Jackie's next surprise for Deirdre was the arrival of her delinquent son Tyrone Dobbs, who had been thrown out on the streets by his father. Tyrone broke into No.7, left empty by Curly Watts. Jackie and Tyrone ended up squatting at Curly's place when Deirdre's patience finally cracked at their abuse of her hospitality. Jackie again got help from Deirdre when she was sacked from Underworld after she was caught stealing knickers. Deirdre persuaded Mike not to call in the Police as this would probably have ended up with Jackie being sent straight back to prison. Jackie asked Alma Baldwin, who was looking after No.7 in Curly's absence, to allow her and Tyrone to stay on a more formal basis paying rent (or at least Social Security would pay rent on her behalf). Alma had her hand forced when Jackie tells her that the building society was looking to repossess the house as the mortgage was not being paid. Jackie's life became complicated with the return of Curly Watts who, understandably, wanted his house back. Jackie prepared for a siege pouring water over Curly's head as he banged on the door demanding to be let in his own house. Jackie got Les Battersby to change all the locks by again leading him on, he invited him round for the evening but arranging for Tyrone to arrive home early. She managed to steal Les's wallet which led to her eventual downfall as Les gave Curly a spare key in revenge when he realised what she had done. Departure Curly, assisted by Spider Nugent, let himself back into his own house and a stalemate ensued as both sides prepared to sit it out. Tyrone announced that he had phoned his father who was on his way and since he was prepared to do anything for Jackie he soon sorted Curly and Spider out. Jackie told Curly she will move on in exchange for £1000 but he refused. She promised that now "her fella" is on the way Curly had "signed his own death warrant". When Darren, eventually arrived he turned out, despite his fearsome appearance, to be quite a reasonable man and whisked her back off to Liverpool, where her replacement had moved out. This was the last we saw of Jackie but, although she was only on the street for a few months, she left a lasting legacy in the shape of Tyrone who became a fixture. There were occasional promises that she would return, for example when Tyrone threw his engagement party. She eventually returned temporarily later in 2008. In 2007, Tyrone flew to Spain to bail Jackie out of prison after she was again arrested for theft. 2008 Return When Jackie eventually returned to the show again, after Tyrone contacted her about his engagement to Molly Compton, by then, she had died her hair pink. She seemed quite friendly to Molly, but when Tyrone and Molly discovered that Jackie owed to an old friend of Darren's, Brian, Jackie failed to pay this dept due to lack of money, but Tyrone and Molly came to the rescue after she lied that the dept was for the water ect; and claimed to have only went to Brian as of being desperate. Molly persuaded Tyrone to use their wedding cash in order to repay Jackie's dept. When Brian told them that Jackie had lied, they refused to speak to her, when she visited No. 9 later that day, she was asked to leave by Jack Duckworth. Personality Jackie is the archetypal gobby Scouser, brash and cheeky. Jackie is one of the few women who can match Janice Battersby in a stand up row. This was confirmed when they both turned up at the Valentines Day fancy dress disco as the same character, Blondie's Debbie Harry. Janice saw Les frisking Jackie after he catches her attempting to steal some of his prized records. Janice thought they were in a romantic clinch and when she steamed over a catfight ensued. Category:Coronation Street characters